The greatest thing you have is your soul…
by xgan16
Summary: The greatest thing you have is your soul… in this story you will find out that now even the greatest things you have can’t compare with love. A Naraku and kagome fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The greatest thing you have is your soul…

By: Joshua. Armistead

Penname: Xgan

The greatest thing you have is your soul… in this story you will find out that now even the greatest things in life can compare with love. A Naraku and kagome fanfiction.

Ch 1 I never new I could feel this way.

Kagome opened her eyes as she look up from sleeping a wonderful night in the forest of Inuyasha. The other were still asleep, she got up slow and look up at the blue sky. Not a cloud in miles she thought to herself. She walks in the green forest to the river to get some refreshing water to help her wake up. She reaches the river within mins. On her way back she sees something in the forest. A shadow jumps around side to side in the trees. Kagome can scenes the shards.

"Naraku", kagome said softly.

"Yes it is me Naraku", he's said in a deep voices.

"What do you want Naraku", kagome say's looking around the trees.

"Only to ask where is your hanyou Inuyasha", Naraku say's with a hint of not telling kagome something?

"He's sleeping in the forest. What have you done Naraku", kagome shouts out anger as a small tear drops from her eyes.

Naraku just looks at her within the trees. She is so pure yet there is still anger and fear for this hanyou. She sheds tears at the fear of his death. Perhaps I shall till her, what her hanyou friend has been doing for nights.

"NARAKU what have you done to Inuyasha", kagome screams as tears follow from her icy blue eyes.

"Perhaps you should ask sango", Naraku say's in a mysteries voices

Kagome see Naraku and she shot her bow at him but miss. Dam he got a way. Kagome ran back to where they had slept that night. When she gets there everyone is awake. Kagome grabs sango and they both run into the forest. Kagome push sango against a light colored tree. Kagome looks into her eyes as tears stars to form.

"What have you done sango", kagome says with a hint of sadness in her voices.

"You had it coming", Sango say with hated in her voices.

"Had what coming tell me", Kagome say now with tears running down her faces.

"What you don't know I made love with him for five nights now and your not getting him back Kagome", Sango says miserably.

"Do you even know how this is from me Kagome, I am a demon slayer and I have feel in love with a demon, my whole life I have kill his kind and now I don't know what to say", sango says as she looks down in impairment.

Kagome just looks at sango in astonishment. She lowers her head down and hugs sango as they but cry.

"That's not all Kagome I am pregnant

"Its ok sango"

Kagome whaps the tears from her eyes. She walks back to the place they slept. As she walk she feels better for so weird reason. It still hurt but it was like a weight was uplifted from her shoulders. As she reached the camp fire Inuyasha was talking to Miroku. Kagome could see that Inuyasha smelled the air and new she was there but would look at her. Kagome lost a piece of her heart then.

"Osuwari".(sit)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. The pain.

Ok ahhh I had a lot to do work football school girlfriend Ahhh plz review

That day kagome wonder along the trees in the past of her country she loved the way the plants grow larger then she ever knew they could. She loves the peace, and the soundless pleasure of nothingness. She funds an open area were an enormous stone lay rest, and no plants grow. She walks to the edge and lies down on her back. She looks around and sees the wonderful, attractive sky.

"Hmm, I have nothing to live for now, Kagome thinks to herself as she closes her eyes".

"Before I meet him I had nothing to live for, why as that changed"?

"Why, Is it not that I have feel love and know such great things that now without them I see the real dark world".

"Well now I guess I must go on I can stay with them any longer, but 1st I must say bye to everyone".

Kagome ran back to the well she 1st wanted to say good bye to her mom and brother. She got a bag much different from her other one it was smaller and completely black in fact all the clothes she was going to bring wear all black. Black t-shirts with black jeans. Kagome's mom was very worried she knew that the was the last time she was coming back, the last time she would see her daughter, but that was not all she was worried about kagome did not look health at all her faces was so white and under her eyes were very dark. She must have not got any sleep lately.

"Kagome, please eat something before you go back, kagome's mom said

Kagome stop packing her clothes and her eyes turn fast to her mother's eyes. For an instant kagome's mom though she was going to shed tears.

"I can't kagome said" and want back to packing her clothes.

Kagome told them all bye and look at her home one last time she look at all the flowers and the scared tree. She was ready to leave and never come back to this old life that she had forgotten. She look at the well the old wood the smell of nothingness was all ways in this place in the room were the well was in her time. She obtains a scent for a moment, and jump in the well.

Kagome came out of the well and sit on the outer part of the base. It was in the late afternoon the sky was purple and red and she knew that she had to go to her friends and say good bye. She walks slowly to the village, with her head down and here dark black, raven hair over her eyes. She was truly miserable the one she loved betrayed her again. Her hands were trembling and she felt the pain in her body. Maybe it was from not eating or sleeping, or maybe it was because of him inuyasha.

Kagome stop walking for a moment. Kagome though about the women that inuyasha had been with. The 1st kikyo the same soul as kagome but not the same person. She was in love with inuyasha and so was inuyasha in love with her. But I see how easy it was for them to kill each other, and now sango would she love him more then I do would she take care of him. Would she love him more than I. kagome's legs when numb and she fell to the ground. Now tears wear shed. She got on her knees and cried for some time.

At Naraku's castle. In the dimness Naraku rest in the corner in a black and drenched room made of marble. The dark lord spoke in a demonic tongue, Kanna come. With that the center of the room moved and Kanna arrived from the earth.

"Yes lord Naraku", Kanna spoken in a lifeless voice.

"Show me kagome", the dark lord inquires in a shallow voice.

The mirror show trees in a lushly green forest, and there sit a young and innocent girl. Naraku stare at this girl for what seemed hours. She was just sitting there crying near a large oak tree. She sit down on one of the large roots with her back against the tree, and look up at the leaves and the sky. She soon began to fall to a daze sleep. Naraku wonder for a moment I have destroy her life her pain and suffering gives me great pressure. I enjoy watching this girl be hurt I must have more. The lord got up on his feet.

"Kanna show me inuyasha", Naraku said in a deep voice.

Naraku perceive an undersized town with many people hard at work, and there he sees inuyasha walking with a much admired person sango. Her stomach was like a ball she was extremely pregnant women. Naraku's eyes acquire immenseness he had made a plane.

At the village sango and inuyasha were settled inuyasha was going to prepare for sango's and Inuyasha's baby. They hadn't say much since kagome fined out about them being together. They still couldn't figure out how kagome fine out anyway they were always so overprotect about the whole thing. The monk miroku was also hurt as well as kagome but he was over it in a few day missing with other women. He had to leave him and sango couldn't handle being with each other when she was with inuyasha.

"Sango lets get something to eat and go home to get some sleep you look tried; inuyasha said trying to comfort her.

Sango smiled and look at inuyasha and his attractive doggy ears.

"ok inuyasha", sango said trying to get over the whole kagome thing and trying to get on with there lives.

In the forest of inuyasha Naraku jump from tree top to tree. He fined kagome still resting in the same spot on the oak tree. He jump down and gaze at her for a instant, and then a cloud of purple darkness arise from behind Naraku, and he got kagome and want to his castle.

He laid her down on this purple bed. She rowed over and gabbed the sheets. Naraku look at her. He got on top of her and laid on her like lovers, face to faces.

"How beautiful she is when she sleeps", Naraku said in his mind

Then he gave her a small kiss on the lips and want to attend to other matters.

Later at the small house that sango and inuyasha slept Naraku appeared. He slowly walk into the room. He saw sango 1st next to inuyasha. He walk over to the sleeping inuyasha, Naraku put his hand over inuyasha and made a purple barrier.

"This will kept him a sleep", Naraku said as he move over to the pregnant sango.

He slowly had been downward to the sleeping women. He was now on top of her. He slowly stroke her face with his hand. Then he grabbed her mouth. She stirring and saw that it was Naraku, she tried to yell.

"ha ha Naraku said inuyasha can even hear you so there's no use.

Naraku slow positioned himself so that he could put his manhood into sango's ass he made love to her all night. He would slow go in and out and stroke her breast and rubbing her hard nipples.

"Oh sango you know you like it when I touch you", Naraku said in a evil tone

"sango just cried this was her punishment for being with inuyasha. When Naraku was done she felt him touch her womanhood are he vigilantly stroke it then he want in and out sango knew she like it but it was wrong she was having a child, but it didn't matter also that matter was the feel. She soon forgets that it was Naraku and was lose in it all.

"That's good sango we will see you soon", Naraku said with his normal voices.

Naraku return back to the castle now to deal with kagome.


End file.
